


Before and After

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Moira is Butch, One Night Stands, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Moira and Whitemane know this is just going to be a one-night thing. but perhaps Moira could persuade a longer professional relationship?





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> A shorter one than I would have liked but I'm not in the right mood to write a sex scene ATM.   
> Also, Moira is Butch because blizz seems to forget that, she also wears a binder.

They had met soon after Moira was first dragged into the Nexus. They seemed rather similar on the surface level, both healing while hurting; but only a fool would think the similarities went far deeper than that.

Perhaps that was why they knew this would be a one-time only deal?

Whitemane slammed the Doctor against the door to their tavern room, sucking on her neck like she was one of the undead she so despised. Their battle gear had been discarded nearly an hour ago in Whitemane’s personal quarters, but they had decided to go elsewhere for their fling.

Moira moaned deeply, and her hands move to remove the small amount of clothes that Whitemane wore. The strange corset came off first, Moira fiddled with the strings at the back, slowly letting more and more slack into them so as not to overwhelm Whitemane’s organs. Her breathing became deeper as the boned fabric was removed.

Whitemane stopped kissing her neck for a second to switch sides, and began to push her boots off with just her feet. Moira continued trying to remove the increasingly strange garments her partner for the night was wearing. She eventually managed, leaving Whitemane in just what appeared to be some kind of medieval push-up bra.

Whitemane stopped kissing Moira’s neck again, grabbed her by the button up shirt and steered her over to the bed and pushed her down to sit. Moira did so and began unbuttoning the shirt. If Moira thought she had been having trouble with the clothes, it was nothing to Whitemane, so she took over and continued the unbuttoning for her, slowly opening her shirt to reveal the binder below.

“That is a strange undergarment.” Whitemane said as she watched Moira remove her shirt.

“It helps me feel myself.” she said simply and began to shimmy it up her body. “Too bad it complicates things rather a lot in the bedroom.”

Whitemane grabbed the tight fabric when it was above Moira’s head and helped to pull it upwards, freeing her torso.

“Now, come down here to my level so I can remove your own undergarments.” Moira said playfully. Whitemane did so and it was Moira’s turn to kiss a neck now. She skilfully snapped off the bra and took Whitemane’s breasts in her hands.

“Exquisite.” She said, and moved in to stimulate them with her mouth.

 

“You are a fool, you know that, right?” The mere Doctor said to the High Priestess.

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” Whitemane said.

“Your followers would be put to much more effective use if they were augmented.” Moira said. “Enhanced strength, speed, endurance, more precise aim, every manner of human faculties could be pushed beyond what they are now. What’s more they are devoted enough to you that they wouldn’t think twice about the procedure.”

“Out of the question.” Whitemane said, removing her hand from the other’s chest and flexing her fingers. “The Light has provided us with the skills we need.”

“The skills you need, perhaps.” Moira said, and began to massage the one of Whitemane’s shoulders that she could reach. “but the skills you want? Far from it.”

“What do you mean?” Whitemane asked, a hint of a tremor creeping into her voice.

“You know as well as I do, you are accomplished in battle,” Moira said. “but at a longer campaign your army of upstart peasants would fall like grass.”

“Like I said, the Light provides what we need.”

“And like I said, not what you want.” Moira replied. “You want the security that comes with a standing army, an army of trained soldiers, and I mean actual training.”

“None of the Scarlet crusade would agree with you.” Whitemane said. “They call themselves that, but the only time they seem to don armour is when there is a close uprising of undead, they have not the courage to take the flames to the enemy.”

“Oh, I’m sure they could be persuaded.” Moira intoned. Whitemane closed her eyes and leaned against Moira’s chest, considering for a long while.

“Perhaps.” She said eventually. “But I would like to seek the advice of some close counsellors first.”

“And when would you seek such counsel?” Moira said. “Now…” she leaned in close to Whitemane’s ear. “Or later?”

“Later, if you are as eager as you were previously.”


End file.
